ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Genesis Messiah
Genesis Messiah, known as Saviour Messiah, The Messiah or Creation Messiah, is a powerful religious deity that governs the Positive Side of Scorpio Nova Galaxy. A very powerful Genesis Dragon who soughts harmony. After Evil Messiah's death, he took over the duty of governing the entire universe. History Many eons ago, The Messiah was born at the beginning of space time in Scorpio Nova Galaxy from the light energies of the universe. However, this also results in the birth of his darker sibling, Evil Messiah as a counter measure to balance darkness in the universe when the light energy is too much. He governs the positive side of the universe. However, the peace did not last long when Evil Messiah created the Deleto Race in hopes of controlling all organsisms and erasing all lifeforms of their free of will. The Messiah created his children, each represnts an elemental mass from the planets of Scorpio Planetary System to counter this. Although both sides suffered many losses, The Messiah emerged victorious by banishing his evil sibling out of the universe but he was unable to stop the continiuing conflicts and completely nultify and drive the Deleto Race to extinction so what he could only do is to watch all the evenst that occur after that. The Messiah also predicted the brith of Dark and Good Scorpium Ultras, creating the Hellish Dimensional to contain and sealed the Dark Scorpium Ultras. Although The Messiah banished Evil Messiah, both Messiahs placed curse on each other. Evil Messiah cursed Messiah that if the universe were to be destroyed, and if he interfere, he will lose all of his powers and had to destroy Evil Messiah to break the curse. While The Messiah cursed Evil Messiah that he will not step foot into Scorpio Nova Galaxy. As the deity watched the birth of Scorpium Ultras, Ultraman Cure and Virus whom driven the Deletos to extinct. After Cure defeated Virus for his actions and cleaning the damages Virus did, The Messiah sees Cure falling down in space and losing his conscious and life, he decided to take Cure in and treat him in order to prevent him from dying, he created a travel sphere to send Cure safety to the Messiah cave. The Messiah called on the Curiums to heal Cure. Following this, he contined to observe the birth of the following Scorpium Ultras, whether good or evil. Seeing the good Scorpium Ultras taking their own paths while ensuring the security of the universe by witnessing the evil Scorpium Ultras being sealed to the Hellish Dimensional. He later meet the Ultras from Showa Universe, witnessed Cure's return and meeting Ultraman King as well, he then told the Ultras about their upcoming threat and want them to settle this problem and foretelling them the threat of Evil Messiah. The Messiah also want the Ultras from the Land of Light to fight back as well. When Ultraman Virus bombed the universe, The Messiah lose almost all of its power to reverse the damage and went into slumber after transferring a portion of his power inside his weapon/stuff to One, choosing him as the one to beat his evil sibling. After One live up to his ideals, he reawaken and gains all his powers. He then send Ultraman Cure and Ultraman One to defeat Civilisation and he did. The Messiah returned back to Planet Cure after that. After Virus turned good, he respected Virus' decision and congratulated him. As peace returns, The Messiah continue to observe multiverse peace and threats. Relationships Allies *Land of Light Ultras **Ultraman King **Ultraman One (Sucessor/Choosen One) **Ultraman Xena **Ultraman Giga **Ultraman Kato **Ultraman Zero **Other Ultra Elders **Ultrawoman Jane **Ultrawoman Lila **Father of Ultra **Mother of Ultra **Ultra Brothers *Ultraman Dyna *Ultraman Orb *Scorpium Ultras **Ultraman Cure (Direct Entity Link) **Ultraman Virus (Former Enemy) **Yvon **Ultraman Vader **Ultraman Trident **Ultraman Celestial **Ultraman All **Ultraman Windy **Ultraman Spectrum **Ultraman Lava **Dark Sceptor **Ida (Scorpium Ultra) *Ultras from K76 Universe (Presumably) *Childrens **Magicaliums **Terrariums **Curiums **Rainbowiums **Shadowiums **Magriums **Crescentiums **Lightiums **Mirroriums (Some are named) *Any forces of good are his allies Enemies *Evil Messiah (Mortal Enemy and evil sibling) *Deleto (Secondary Mortal Enemy and evil nephews) *Virus Army (Third Mortal Enemy) *Civilisation (Fourth Mortal Enemy, being a creation of Evil Messiah) *Jugglus Reflector *Evil Scorpium Ultras **Ultraman Delete (Scorpium Ultra) **Dark Miasma (Scorpium Ultra) **Dark Gale (Scorpium Ultra) **Dark Chaos (Scorpium Ultra) *Arrestor *Galactron *Ultraman Breaker *Any other forces of evil are his enemies Appearance The Messiah represents a religious deity, from its body we can see him holding all the planets in the planetary system that orbits the Scorpio Nova, signifying peace and harmony on the planets or conflict and broken ties on the planets. He face looks like a dragon with a tail that represents him. He also has two orbs of energy on his both hands. Personality He clearly displeases any form of evil, will not tolerate any evil beings that attempt to disrupt peace across the multiverse. However, he wishes to be silent and wants to see how other beings handle the themselves instead of him interfering personlly, his wants to see them evolves and growth into a being that is purely good and not swayed by the evil deeds. Also, The Messiah do not allow other beings to see him easily, he usually will pass out tests and challenges for them to overcome in order to test their hearts. The Messiah is shown to be wise as whenever he speaks, it seems that he is reciting a poem by saying "O" as his first word before getting into serious tone. Stats *'Height': 65 meters *'Weight': 200, 000 tonnes Powers and Abilities Genesis Messiah is a powerful deity with powers that is considered magical even by Ultraman King and Ultraman Noa. He do not use his powers often to assist others as he is know to uphold a neutral stance. When One utilized a portion of his power and acheive his true and final potential, it could easily defeat Evil Messiah and Civilisation. *'Genesis Stuff': His stuff or his weapon, contains at least 10% of his power. He converted this stuff into energies and choose One for him to later acheive his Hexagonal Form. He usually summons this to battle. **'Genesium Beam': A beam of energy with golden sparkles, this beam is able to destroy planets, stars or galaxies in one shot. He can use this without the Genesis Stuff. **'Genesium Shield': Genesis Messiah raises the Genesis Stuff, creates a shield of postive energy around a large area. Used many years ago to halt the invasion of Deleto for a while. **'Genesium Wash': With the stuff, Genesis Messiah can fire rainfalls of golden sparkles to purify/destroy any evil. *'Omnipotence Power': Genesis Messiah possess omnipotence power, surprassing Ultraman King, Ultraman Noa and even Evil Messiah. **'Prediction': Genesis Messiah can predict future events. Such as Evil Messiah spreading his genes to Scorpio Nova and creation of Scorpium Ultras. **'Knowledge': Genesis Messiah is knowledable about the multiverse and universe, he know of many beings, good or bad aliments. He even know the Ultras from various part of the universe as well including aliens and monsters. With this knowledge, Genesis Messiah even know of Civilisation. **'Multiverse Influence': Genesis Messiah can at least, influence part of the multiverse. **'Command of Language': Genesis Messiah, with his knowledge, he can understand any form of language that is used for easier communicating with others. He can convey his message in the form of a scroll in a language the receiver can understand. At the same time, he can deliver his message to another universe and the messgae will able in the form of a signboard with the same language as the receiver. Used to send his message to Ultraman King. **'Universe Travel': Genesis Messiah revealed that himself can travel to another universe in the nick of time. **'Creation of Children': Genesis Messiah can resonate his genes/powers with the planet in the Scorpio Planetary System and create his children that bears element that represents the nature of those planets. **'Genesium Restore': Genesis Messiah can restore universe, galaxy, stars and planets. Depending on which he restore, he will assume long slumber to regain the power used. Evil Messiah cursed this power of Genesis Messiah, if he use it he will lose all his powers and forced to eternally slumber unless Evil Messiah himself is killed. He had no choice but to use to restore Scorpio Nova Galaxy when Virus destroys it. While he can restore universe, he can use the very same abilities to destroy a universe. **'Command of Spell': Genesis Messiah is a powerful spell caster. **'Dimensional Creation': Genesis Messiah can create a dimension. Used to create the Hellish Dimensional to seal the Evil Scorpium Ultras after he realized he is unable to negate the powers of Evil Messiah. **'Divine Protection': Genesis Messiah can blesses good beings while cursing evil beings. All good beings would be under his protection. **'Power of Sealing': Genesis Messiah can seal others or banishing them for the Scorpio Nova Galaxy. **'Sphere Ball': Genesis Messiah can create sphere ball to safety transport another being. **'Power of Healing': Genesis Messiah is a master in the power of healing, he can heal others. He healed Cure along with the Curiums, preventing him from dying. **'Genes Conversion': Genesis Messiah can spread his genes to the Scorpio,Nova and have it convert to Sunriums, this will lead to the birth of the good Scorpium Ultras. **'Power of Bestowment': He can bestow a portion of his power to others as a gift. **'Power of Genesis': Genesis Messiah possess the power of genesis/creation, which is the opposite of Evil Messiah's power of void. With this power, Genesis Messiah can bring about peace and harmony. **'Space Travel': Genesis Messiah can travel through space. *'Messiah Curse': Genesis Messiah has the ability to curse evil or wicked beings to prevent them for doing evil deeds, he used this ability to curse Evil Messiah to step foot into Scorpio Nova Universe after banishing him. *'Messiah Rainfall': Genesis Messiah spreads his power and creates rainfalls. Weakness As powerful and as omnipotence as Genesis Messiah, he is unable to negate the genes by Evil Messiah which is converted Sunrium found from the Scorpio Nova Galaxy to stop the Evil Scorpium Ultra so the best he could only do is to seal them by creating the Hellish Dimensional. He is also unable to break Evil Messiah's curse and could not kill him as well. Trivia *The Messiah is inspired from Harmonics Messiah, Alter Ego Messiah, Ammensty Messiah, Flageolet Messiah, Excerlics Messiah from Cardfight Vanguard Series, *He is clearly the one the most powerful being in existence. *He had choosen Ultraman One as he successor, he chooses Cure and the other Scorpium Ultras as his most loyal surbodinates and values all his children with care. *While Genesis Messiah is a "he", his elegance and nice voice makes other mistakes him as a "she". Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Messiah Category:Deities Category:Ultraman One Continuity Category:Ultraman One Kaiju